Faithless Wonder
by Amon2
Summary: Seifer has recently occupied the kingdom of Balamb and wins the spoils in the forms of King Laguna and prince Squall. Yaoi, Non-consensual, a bit of incest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.

Summary: Seifer has recently occupied the kingdom of Balamb and wins the spoils in the forms of King Laguna and prince Squall.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Non-consensual, Yaoi, a bit of incest.

It was the middle of the night when I wrote this so not much thinking went into it. Also I'm pretty sure I've taken lines and scenarios from a hentai movie, not sure which on though.

Please Read and Review.

Faithless Wonder

Chapter 1

The battle for Balamb only lasted a mere fortnight before it fell into enemy hands. Their enemy had been fierce and relentless. The poor docile folk of the kingdom of Balamb could not hold the walls for long before they were overrun. The gates fell, soldiers were disarmed, citizens taken hostage, and the enemy marched in. Now with the enemy disarmed and in their grasp, the pillaging and raping could commence.

King Seifer sat on his newly acquired throne and watched as it all proceeded. The women and children were locked up in the dungeons and their men divested of their clothing to be raped in mass orgies. Seifer sat back reveling in the sight of his troops as they stripped the young men and took their pleasure in them right in front of him. The occupying soldiers knew that their sovereign was enjoying the show immensely.

Seifer sipped from a goblet of wine in one hand as he braced his chin with the other on the large throne to watch. Green cat like eyes and sharp ears took in the multitude of bare flesh, anguished faces, and forlorn cries of the young victims as his soldiers brutally took them, stripping away their innocence. The room was heavy with the musk of lust. The harsh king relished it all.

The sound of intermingled sobs and gasps of pleasure was suddenly interrupted with the opening of the large doors of the royal hall. A small platoon of soldiers paraded in with a gleeful look on their malicious faces. Seifer instantly saw why. Stumbling behind them was a couple of restrained figures Seifer instantly recognized as his fallen adversaries, King Laguna and his son prince Squall.

The soldiers maneuvered around the intertwined bodies until they were at the foot of the king's thrown. One of the soldiers stepped forward and kneeled before he spoke.

"King Seifer, we have apprehended these two trying to make their escape through the back of the castle." The soldier rose and motioned to the others. The two men that had been flanking the king and the prince shoved their prisoners forward and forced them to kneel before king Seifer.

Seifer put away his goblet and rose to advance on the couple. Laguna lifted his head and began to beseech his enemy.

"Please! I beg of you," Laguna pleaded in a desperate voice, pain evident on his face, "I'll do as you please but let my son go!"

Seifer stopped in front of the fallen king and took in the man's handsome face. The other might have been twice his own age but did not show it, Seifer was captivated by the lovely eyes and pretty face. And the son was just as delectable. Chocolate hair, blue eyes, and pale skin held testimony to a heritage of beauty and perfection. Not even the scar hat ran between the prince's eyes could mar that enchanting face.

Seifer bent down on one knee infront of Laguna and stroked the elder man's cheek. Lust consumed him. He so wished to take the man and his son.

"Yes King Laguna," Seifer began, "You will do as I please...and so will your son."

Horror washed across the couple's face.

Seifer took hold of the elder man's garb and tore it clean off. He licked his lips at the delicious skin and sturdy chest revealed and motioned his guards to strip the prince.

Father and son tried to fight, but with so many against them they were easily restrained and divested of their clothing.

"Look what a sluty figure this one has," a guard commented as he ogled prince Squall's now naked curvy body.

"Is it any surprise?" Seifer asked, "Look at the sluty things he has been suckling from." Seifer took hold of Laguna's nipple and gave it a strong pinch.

Laguna gasped in pain as his sensitive nipple was squeezed; a dollop of milk leaked out of the abused nipple to drip down his chest to be lapped up by Seifer's tongue.

Seifer hummed in appreciation.

"Delicious," he licked his lips, "Hold them down, face to face."

Laguna struggled furiously but was pulled down on to the floor and his son pushed down to lie on top of him. The couple blushed at being pressed together in such an intimate fashion. And their situation was about to get worse.

TBC


End file.
